


Yawning Divide

by M0n0_K0nek0



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: -Ish, Character Study, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Xemnas, i have no real idea what this is, kinda angsty i guess, mentions of Saix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0n0_K0nek0/pseuds/M0n0_K0nek0
Summary: And it's late at night after a day of heavy training that Lea looks back on this moment and realizes that this was when he first felt the divide between them. And how he did nothing about it.
Kudos: 1





	Yawning Divide

Axel… wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.

In all senses, he should. It wasn't unusual for Xemnas to briefly pull Saix aside to converse about who knows what. That just happens when you’re second in command, and your boss needs to relay you some information. Axel understood that.

What Axel couldn't quite grasp was the… Aura? Energy? That surrounded the two. It was something unnameable, of something that spoke of a deep camaraderie. Which didn’t make sense, Saix was planning to betray Xemnas for their own schemes. They weren’t friends, they were enemies, two foes on opposite sides of a chessboard. So why was it Saix was treating Xemnas like they would go out for drinks once they clocked out after work?

Was this a new tactic Saix had adopted? Getting close to the enemy to learn of more well-guarded plans? Possibly, Saix had been more secretive lately, never cluing Axel in on changes occurring within the organization, (And yet Axel ignored how he had been unwilling to ask; putting his ‘trust’ in Saix when in reality he could not stand seeing those yellow-gold eyes when they did talk).

Well, no matter the case, whatever Saix was doing, Axel didn’t like it. 

Seeing those two converse created a heavy lump in the center of Axel’s ribcage, constricting and unpleasant. He was unable to swallow it down, and all attempts lead to Axel choking in his own saliva.

He shouldn’t be feeling this way, hell, he shouldn't be feeling at all. So why does he feel so uncomfortable with Saix and Xemnas talking?

 _Whatever, it's not my business anyway._ And with that thought, Axel turns and walks away.

(And it's late at night after a day of heavy training that Lea looks back on this moment and realizes that this was when he first felt the divide between them. And how he did nothing about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and edited by a highly motivated ghost (aka me) at like midnight. I'm tired, there are probably mistakes somewhere, and the writing is probably mediocre at best. What a way to start off my fanfic writing career!


End file.
